cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wars of Kristonion
The following is a list of all of the wars that have occurred and involved the nation of Kristonion. = The Rogue Wars = The Rogue Wars were the three wars that occurred in November and December 2006. These two wars are also known as The Wars Of The Anonymous, due to little knowledge Kristonion had of the rebel nations. In only one war did Kristonion have knowledge of the rogue nation, that war being the New Years War, or Third Rogue War. First Rouge War The First Rogue War occurred on November 22, 2006, just two days after Kristonion joined the CDS. The attack occurred by surprise, but the losses were not massive. Kristonion's forces quickly made a counter-attack and was able to put the rogue nation into anarchy the next day. When this war occurred the rebel's name and Kristonion's and the rogue's losses were not recorded. Second Rogue War The Second Rogue War occurred in the early days of December 2006 by another rogue nation. This war started with a surprise attack just like the previous Rogue War. This war lasted nine days, and by the second day of war the rogue was in anarchy. No casualty information was gathered during this war. The New Years War The New Years War began on January 1, 2007 with Kristonion's declaration of war on Keesland. The war is also known as the Third Rogue War. The nation of Keesland was a rogue who was on the Shoot-on-Sight list of the CDS. Kristonion found that Keesland was open for attack and so then the war began. By January 4, Keesland was in anarchy. On January 5 Keesland's leader, , offered peace to Kristonion and surrendered. = The Second Great War = The Midtown Campaign The Midtown Campaign began with the mass invasion of Midtown by Kristonion. Midtown's whole army was destroyed and the nation was put into anarchy. During the whole Second Great War, Midtown never made a counter-attack or even any offensive attack on Kristonion. The Mechadonia Campaign The Mechadonia Campaign occurred just like the Midtown Campaign. Kristonion invaded quickly, destroyed the enemy's whole army and put their government in anarchy. Mechadonia also responded the same way as Midtown, by making no offensive action against Kristonion. The Eporedian Massacre The Eporedia Campaign began as a repeat of the previous GWII campaigns. Kristonion invaded, put the enemy in anarchy, and destroyed their current army, all in one day. But on the morning of January 14, 2007, Kristonion was struck by a surprise attack. Eporedia managed to build up a large force and invaded Kristonion. The Eporedian attack didn't cause anarchy in Kristonion and the invasion was fought off. Then on January 15, Eporedia attacked with two cruise missiles and invaded once again; and this attempt destroyed the whole Kristonion army and put the government in anarchy. The Jan. 15 attack broke the cease fire that was signed between the CDS and GOONS. This attack led to the peace talks between Kristonion and Eporedia. During the evening of January 15, the two nations decided with each other that peace was best and the next day peace was declared. The Eporedian Massacre killed over 2000 Kristonion soldiers and over 1000 Kristonion citizens. The war ended on January 16, 2007 in a draw. Category:Kristonion(new)